Power Unleased! Legendary Super Saiyan Pan
by Rabukurafuto
Summary: Pan must become a Super Saiyan to overcome her greatest enemy of all: her flat chest. Female muscle/breast expansion


**_力_****_全開！伝説の超サイヤ人パン_**

**_Power Unleashed! Legendary Super Saiyan Pan _**

_Note: This is a female muscle expansion and breast expansion story. If those themes do not interest you then please do not read this story._

Pan clenched her teeth balled her hands into tight fists. Hot, angry tears stung her eyes. The evil, injustice of it all made the young quarter Saiyan burn angrier than anything ever before. The Machine Mutants, Dr. Mu, Baby, even the seven Wicked Dragons—none of those even compared to the thing that so hurt Pan.

There was nothing anyone could do to help her either; even the amazing power of her father Gohan or Vegeta was no use, nor was the incredible intellect of Bloomer. It was something only Pan could do, but the effort would be drastic, and it would change her for the rest of her life. Pan was willing to take the risk though.

"To fight this evil," she said to herself one night as she lay in bed, "I must become a Super Saiyan!"

A Super Saiyan…The legendary battle form of the brutal Saiyans, the strongest warriors in the galaxy. Her grandfather Gokuu, her father, her uncle Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks had all obtained the power of the Super Saiyan; why couldn't Pan? She would have the same power even if she died in the attempt. Pan would surpass even those great fighters of justice.

Pan need extreme conditions to become a Super Saiyan. That was easy to obtain; she asked God-sama for a day in the Room of Mind and Time. God-sama and Mr. Popo had pleaded with her not to enter the Room of Mind and Time, but Pan refused to back down. There was no stopping her.

The Room of Mind and Time was a terrible place of crushing gravity and extreme temperature, and it became increasingly harsher the further you journeyed from the door. She had all the food needed to survive for a year and a bed and bathroom. No other comforts were allowed. A year would pass inside, but only a day would have passed outside. It was in that hellish place her father had become a Super Saiyan; Pan was going to follow in his footsteps.

Pan bared herself to the cruel elements deep within the Room of Mind and Time, focusing only on her goal: become a Super Saiyan and correct the vile injustice that had been done to her. She needed a pure heart with no distractions other than her rage.

A tremor ran through Pan's young body. Her qi was raised to its maximum, blazing like a roaring fire around her. Something pulsed in her qi, and it began to grow beyond her usual limit. Her nipples hardened as a lust for battle overwhelmed her, her Saiyan blood howling with fury.

Pan's hard, flat upper chest slowly began to surge outward, becoming twin orbs of flesh that soon united and pressed forward, at last displaying cleavage from her neck-line as her inflating breasts pushed against her shirt. Pan's black hair flashed gold, the strands twitching. It resisted at first, but it quickly changed to gold and her hair sprang up in stiff spikes, forcing her handkerchief off her head. It blew away back toward the Room of Mind and Time's entrance.

Pan's nipples, once small, now protruded like bullets from cantaloupe-sized breasts. As they grew ever large, her muscles strained against the powerful new qi being pumped into them. Starting with her biceps, Pan's musculature began to swell tremendously. Her tough but small muscles tried to resist any change, inflating and contracting, but then another surge came, and her muscles pumped up permanently and kept on growing. Veins in her arms, especially on her biceps, stood up prominently.

As her qi turned golden, Pan opened her brilliant blue eyes and howled with chilling fury. She flexed her arms, making mountainous biceps far bigger than baseballs. Her newly engorged breasts and muscles strained against her thin T-shirt for a second before the seams tore and the shredded remains were launched off her torso. Pan's new melon-sized breasts jutted firmly from her chest, capped with nipples as fat as her thumbs. Below them her stomach was protected by a thick shield of striated abdominal muscle stronger than the most powerful steel. She grinned, recognizing she was at last a Super Saiyan, and the injustice was at last over.

"I am a Super Saiyan!" she announced boldly. "And at last…I have _boobs!_"

In a golden flash, Pan burst from the entrance of the Room of Mind and Time, destroying the doors (and almost killing God-sama and Mr. Popo in the process). "I have _boobs!_" she cheered, not noticing the damage she caused.

Pan soared through the air over Earth, her joy causing her incredible power to rage uncontrollably, but she didn't care. Her passing made electrical devices explode and glass to shatter.

"I have _boobs!_" she cried triumphantly to the heavens, her voice creating a devastating shockwave that leveled all of Western Capital, leaving a huge crater where the proud city once stood. "Now no one'll ever call me flat again!"

She laughed haughtily, oblivious to the damage she just caused.

"Pan!"

Pan blinked and turned around. Floating in the air with her was her father, Gohan Son, looking very stern.

"Papa?" she asked, surprised.

"Pan, look what you just did!" Her father pointed to the smoking rubble of Western Capital. "Pan, are you going to help rebuild Western Capital, and you are grounded for the rest of the year!"

Pan returned to her normal form (her breasts and muscles reducing but quite not to her previous size, leaving her very fit and well-endowed) as she began to cry. "I'm sorry, Papa!" she sobbed. "I didn't mean to blow up Western Capital!"

Papa folded his arms and nodded. "I understand," he said, "but it still happened. We'll talk to your mother about this."

He removed his jacket and draped it over her. "Also, we need to get you a new shirt. You can't run around topless!"

The next day, Pan was cleaning up the rubble and helping to repair. "Oh," she moaned, "even as a Super Saiyan, this is hard work!"

"Pan, dangerous!" Gill chirped, following her around. "But, Pan, beautiful!"

Pan smiled at her little robot friend. "Oh Gill," she said. "You'd make the perfect boyfriend."

That made Gill happy.

Pan was very, very sorry for what she had done. But at least she had conquered the grave injustice of her flat chest.

**終わり******

**The end**

_Author's note: I wrote this very quickly for a story contest I entered. It is really quite silly, but I like it. I have always wanted to write a story about Pan becoming a Super Saiyan; perhaps one day I shall write an entire series with muscular Super Saiyan Pan and Bra (Super #18 would be fun too). _


End file.
